


Demigod Squad

by ruleroftheghosts (caitnic128)



Series: PJO Group Chat [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Be aware going into this that I barely ever update, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitnic128/pseuds/ruleroftheghosts
Summary: Leo Valdez added Jason Grace, Piper Mclean and 7 others to a group chat.Leo Valdez changed the group name to ‘Demigod Squad’Leo Valdez: HEY GUYS!Nico Di Angelo: oh yay…(Or: Leo adds everyone to a group chat)





	1. The Creation

May 20th

_Leo Valdez added Jason Grace, Piper Mclean and 7 others to a group chat._

_Leo Valdez changed the group name to ‘Demigod Squad’_

**Leo Valdez:** HEY GUYS!

**Nico Di Angelo** : oh yay…

**Piper McLean:** hey!!!

**Frank Zhang:** Hi everyone.

**Leo Valdez:** So hows everyone doingggg

**Frank Zhang:** Good Leo, how about you?

**Leo Valdez:** Absolutely great, Sir Frank.

**Leo Valdez:** So how is everyone enjoying their demigod phones?

**Piper McLean:** they are so good!!!

**Frank Zhang:** Hazel’s having some trouble with her one.

**Leo Valdez:** That’s because she’s oldddd

_Leo changed Hazel Levesque’s nickname to Old Woman_

**Frank Zhang:** Hey that’s not nice!

**Nico Di Angelo:** i will raise an army of zombies on you

**Leo Valdez:** But are you sure about that

**Nico Di Angelo:** yup

_Leo added Will Solace to the chat._

**Piper McLean:** beef

**Nico Di Angelo:** ffs

**Leo Valdez:** How does Dr Solace feel about this?

**Will Solace:** No zombies. Doctor’s Orders.

**Leo Valdez:** Yay I am saved.

**Leo Valdez:** ily Will.

**Piper McLean:** don’ttellcalypso

**Leo Valdez:** She’s ok with it

**Calypso:** Am I?

**Nico Di Angelo:** haha what now valdez

**Leo Valdez:** Its fine babe Im not Wills type anyway right Will

**Will Solace:** Right.

**Percy Jackson:** just like I’m not Nico’s type

**Nico Di Angelo:** ffs im leaving

_Nico Di Angelo has left the chat_

**Leo Valdez:** I don’t think so

_Leo Valdez added Nico Di Angelo to the chat._

**Old Woman:** Can someone change my name please

**Leo Valdez:** Look who worked out how to type

**Old Woman:** Go away Leo

_Nico Di Angelo changed Old Woman’s name to Hazel_

**Hazel:** Thank you Nico

**Leo Valdez:** Boring

**Leo Valdez:** Everyone needs nicknames

_Nico Di Angelo changed Leo Valdez’s name to idiot_

**idiot:** Rude

_idiot changed Nico Di Angelo’s name to Death Boy_

_idiot changed Will Solace’s name to Nico’s boyfriend_

**Death Boy:** NO

**Death Boy:** DJSVAI

**Death Boy:** IAJVIDKJDSK

**Death Boy:** ADUVHJNDJA

**Death Boy:** SOJDSVJB

**idiot:** That wont be helpful if he decides to read the messages he’s missed

**Death Boy:** CHANGE IT

**Idiot:** fine

_idiot changed Will Solace’s name to Dr Sunshine._

**Dr Sunshine:** Nice.

_Nico Di Angelo has left the chat._

_idiot added Nico Di Angelo to the chat._

**idiot:** Please stop doing that

**idiot:** Peeps help me with nicknames

**Jason Grace:** I’ll help

**idiot:** THANK YOU FRIEND

_Jason Grace changed Percy Jackson’s nickname to Not Nico’s type_

**Death Boy:** jason i thought we were friends

**Jason Grace:** KIDDING

_Jason Grace changed Percy Jackson’s nickname to Water_

_Jason Grace changed Piper McLean’s nickname to Pretty_

_Jason Grace changed idiot’s nickname to Fire_

_Jason Grace changed Annabeth Chase’s nickname to Smart_

**Fire:** Jason stop those are literally the worst

**Death Boy:** you literally called me death boy how is that better

**Fire:** Because that has emotional meaning behind it

**Fire:** I will say it

**Death Boy:** FINE IT’S BETTER

**Jason Grace:** Nico I thought we were friends

**Death Boy:**  shut up

**Water:** they aren’t that bad. Annabeth is smart.

**Jason Grace:** Thanks water

**Water:** I changed my mind

_Water changed Jason Grace’s nickname to Amazing Grace._

**Fire:** See THAT is acceptable

**Fire:** Take note Jason

**Fire:** Anyone still here??

**Fire:** No? ok


	2. Frank's Birthday Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demigod Squad decide what they should do for Frank's birthday

**Demigod Squad**

21st May 17:33

 **Frank Zhang:** Hi everyone! Has anyone got any ideas of what I can do for my birthday?

 **Amazing Grace:** Glow in the dark party

 **Frank Zhang:** Not sure that’s really my thing

 **Amazing Grace:** Damn I’ve always wanted to go to one of those

 **Water:** Same man

 **Smart:** How about a movie night or something?

 **Amazing Grace:** Omg yes can we watch frozen

 **Water:** YES! CAN WE??

 **Frank Zhang:** Good Idea Annabeth! But no to Frozen I don’t need my ears killed from the singing

 **Water:** The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen

 **Amazing Grace:** A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the queen.

 **Water:** the wind is HOWLING like this swirling storm insideeeee

 **Smart:** Ok so this is happening

_Smart changed Amazing Grace’s nickname to Elsa._

_Smart changed Water’s nickname to Anna._

**Anna:** aw no fair why does he get to be Elsa???

 **Elsa:** I’m more fabulous

 **Smart:** He’s blond

 **Frank Zhang:** Anyway my birthday

 **Frank Zhang:** Where would I be able to have it? There are too many people in one room at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood doesn’t have TVs

 **Anna:** Nico has a TV

 **Elsa:** Yeah, he designed his own room after everyone else made a mess of it

 **Frank Zhang:** Ok, I will ask him.

 **Anna:** Want me to get him for you?

 **Frank Zhang:** That would be helpful :)

 **Anna:** NICO

 **Anna:** NICO

 **Anna:** NICO

 **Frank Zhang:** I didn’t think that was what you meant

 **Anna:** NICO

 **Anna:** NICO

 **Frank Zhang:** Please stop, it won’t help

 **Nico Di Angelo:** sure frank we can use my cabin

 **Anna:** SEE IT WORKED!

 **Elsa:** Actually I called him and told him to look.

 **Nico Di Angelo:** haha

 **Anna:** :(

 **Pretty:** I am now here your day has just improved

 **Pretty:** so whens this party

 **Pretty:** and who changed my name to pretty

 **Frank Zhang:** On the 5 th

 **Pretty:** On your actual birthday? Cool

 **Pretty:** And the name?

 **Elsa:** That was me :D

 **Pretty:** cute

 **Pretty:** someone change it

 **Elsa:** D:

_Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano changed Pretty’s nickname to Viper_

**Viper:** nice love snakes

 **Elsa:** Hey Reyna

 **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano:** Hello

 **Viper:** ok your name takes up like half the screen thats gotta change

_Viper changed Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano’s nickname to rara_

**Frank Zhang:** Are you able to come to my party Reyna? It’s on the 5th.

 **rara:** Should be fine.

 **Viper:** you might want to message people individually in case they don’t see the chat.

 **Frank Zhang:** Good point.

 **Frank Zhang:** Bye everyone!

 **Viper:** byeee

 **Viper:** He’s the only one without a nickname

 **Viper:** Oh and Hazel

_Viper changed Hazel’s nickname to curly wurly._

_Viper changed Frank Zhang’s nickname to bear man_

**Viper:** na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na bear man!

 **Viper:** ha im so funny

 **Viper:** Guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter!! <3  
> Next Chapter tomorrow hopefully!!!


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper invites everyone to a game of truths and one person in particular is targeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today!! Yay!

**Demigod Squad**

22nd May

 **Viper:** we still up for truths

 **Viper:** (the word was spread right?)

 **curly wurly:** Frank and I will join. Reyna cannot she is busy.

 **Viper:** how about the rest of the squad??

 **Death Boy:** do i have to

 **Dr Sunshine:** Yes.

 **Viper:** doctors orders

 **Dr Sunshine:** Hey that’s my line

 **Viper:** we know

 **Anna:** we know

 **Elsa:** We know!! :D

 **Viper:** calm down Jason no need to fangirl to hard

 **Dr Sunshine:**??

 **Death Boy:** i hate u all

 **Viper:** are caleo joining? and annabeth?

 **Smart:** Here.

 **Fire:** Same.

 **Calypso:** Me too.

 **Viper:** SHE HAS A NAME

_Viper changed Calypso’s name to Popsicle_

**Popsicle:** …Why?

 **Viper:** calypso is a brand of popsicle

 **Viper:** SO WHOS GOING FIRST??

 **Viper:** …

 **Viper:** FINE I WILL. TRUTH ME UP

 **Dr Sunshine:** First kiss?

 **Viper:** wow original

 **Viper:** jason

 **Dr Sunshine:** Cool

 **Viper:** you next jason someone ask something

 **Viper:** gods you guys are rubbish let’s just all answer the same question

 **Elsa:** You

 **Anna:**  Annabeth

 **Death Boy:** ha funny joke

 **curly wurly:** Frank

 **Fire:** Calypso <3

 **Smart:** Percy

 **Popsicle:** Mine was a long time ago…

 **Dr Sunshine:** Some kid from school ew

 **bear man:** Hazel

 **Viper:** that everyone?

 **Viper:** someone will kiss you one day nico

 **Death Boy:** ha funny joke

 **Smart:** Don’t say that Nico!

 **Elsa:** WE ALL LOVE YOU NICO!!!!

 **Elsa:** I’ll kiss you if you want

 **Death Boy:** how about no

 **Anna:** guess you aren’t his type either buddy

 **Death Boy:** i swear if you bring that up again…

 **Dr Sunshine:** NO SKELETONS OR ZOMBIE’S OR WHATEVER

 **Death Boy:** calm down i was gonna say id leave

 **Death Boy:** anyway when did this become about me i thought it was truths

 **curly wurly:** I have a truth for Nico!

 **Smart:** Ok hate to be the grammar police here but I just need to do something.

_Smart changed curly wurly’s name to Curly Wurly._

_Smart changed bear man’s name to Bear man._

_Smart changed rara’s name to RaRa._

**Smart:** You’re welcome.

 **Curly Wurly:** Moving on.

 **Curly Wurly:** WHAT’S YOUR TYPE NICO?

 **Curly Wurly:** AS YOUR SISTER I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW

 **Death Boy:** no way am i answering that

 **Elsa:** Do you want me to?

 **Death Boy:** nooooooooooo

 **Curly Wurly:** Come on Nico it’s called truths not secrets.

 **Death Boy:** fine jason can tell you but im leaving

_Nico Di Angelo left the group._

_Elsa changed Dr Sunshine’s name to Nico’s type._

**Curly Wurly** : Ooooh I get why he didn’t want to say anything now

 **Nico’s type:** Really?

 **Nico’s type:** I didn’t think he liked me like that.

 **Elsa:** WILL LIKES NICO AND NICO LIKES WILL WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE

 **Nico’s type:** That’s not what I said.

 **Elsa:** But it’s true

 **Nico’s type:** …Maybe.

 **Elsa:** SOLANGELO IS REAL GUYS

_Elsa changed the group name to SOLANGELO IS REAL._

**Anna:** so if I dyed my hair blond…

 **Smart:** You’ve got competition Will

 **Anna:** I’M KIDDING I LOVE YOU ANNABAE

_Anna changed Smart’s name to Annabae_

_Anna changed Elsa’s name to SolangeloShipper#1_

**SolangeloShipper#1:** So do I add Nico back before or after Will has gone to speak to Nico.

 **Nico’s type:** When did I say I was doing that?!

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Viper:** I agree!!

 **Fire:** Death Boy needs a Sunshine Boy!!!

 **Curly Wurly:** Yes!!!

 **Nico’s type:** ALRIGHT ALRIGHT

 **Nico’s type:** Add him back now.

 **Nico’s type:** Carry on your game of truths.

 **Viper:** k so percabeth what’s the furthest you’ve ever gone

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** PIPER!!!

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!!!!

 **Viper:** who???

 **Viper:** oh right haaaaaaaaazellllllllllll

 **Curly Wurly:**????

 **Bear man:** I’m not sure I’d like to hear that either

 **Anna:** you don’t ;)

 **Annabae** : PERCY

 **Viper:** that answers that question

 **Viper:** percy needs a name change it’s too similar

_Viper changed Anna’s name to Ocean_

**Viper:** so inventive amirite

 **Viper:** with a capital letter too to fit annabeths needs

 **Annabae:** I thank you greatly

 **Viper:** your welcome babe

 **Annabae:** *you’re

 **Viper:** idc babe

 **Viper:** SO calypso has be quite quiet what can we ask her??

 **Annabae:** How did you first know you were falling for Leo?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Deep.

 **Popsicle:** Well when I first realised was when Leo told me I was warming up to him after I made him those self-cleaning clothes.

 **Fire:** That was the funniest thing! She went so red and was like ‘No you are the most insufferable person I’ve ever met’

 **Popsicle:** Well when I actually made the clothes I was thought I was just paying you back.

 **Fire:** But deep down you knew it was because you loved me. Nobody can resist Bad Boy Supreme Hunk Muffin Leo Valdez.

 **Viper:** i could

 **Annabae:** Same

 **Fire:** Keep telling yourselves that

 **Curly Wurly:** That’s such a cute story though guys!

 **Bear man:** ^^

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** OMG GUYS subtly LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOWS

 **Ocean** : ok this us fair for us who aren’t at chb

 **Frank:** Which is most of us

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Fine.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** PIPER AND CALEO subtly LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOWS

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** (I’ll film it)

 **Viper:** OMG WHY WERE THEY IN THE WOODS

 **Fire:** Probably went there to make out

 **Annabae:** Can someone please explain?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Nico and Will!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Annabae:** OH MY GODS ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Unfortunately no but they look happy

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Oops I think I was caught

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Phones are out of pockets

 **Ocean:** Ha R.I.P Jason Cause of Death: Shipped Solangelo too much

 **Curly Wurly:** HI BROTHER THAT I LOVE SO MUCH ANYTHING NEW IN YOUR LIFE DO TELL

 **Death Boy:** …

 **Nico’s type:** Jason how long did you sit at that window?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Not the whole time I swear

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Just most of it

_SolangeloShipper#1 changed Death Boy’s name to Will’s Boyfriend._

_SolangeloShipper#1 changed Nico’s Type’s name to Nico’s Boyfriend._

**SolangeloShipper#1:** It has been 5 seconds and Nico has not left the group chat

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** …

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It has been 10 seconds and Nico has not left the group chat

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** You know what that means

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** IT’S TRUE

 **Viper:** OMG CONGRATS ON YOUR RELATIONSHIP GUYS!!!

 **Ocean:** Acceptable!

 **Fire:** SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO!

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Please stop.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Confirm it Nico.

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** fine its true

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** (His messages seem angry but I can see that he is smiling right now)

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** shut up

 **SolangeloShipper#1** **:** :D :D :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is Solangelo Trash #1
> 
> (You call ice lollies popsicles in America right??)(Do you even have calypso branded stuff? Idk)(Sorry if you don't)(I need a beta reader for these things)
> 
> If there's anything in particular you would like the group to talk about just comment it and I will try to include it into one of the next chapters! :)


	4. Everyone is Solangelo Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All everyone keeps asking Nico and Will is about their relationship - the one that hasn't even been going on for 24 hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Kayla for Beta Reading this!!!

**SOLANGELO IS REAL**

May 23rd 10:30

 **Ocean:** someone talk I’m bored

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Hi

 **Ocean:** hey Will

 **Ocean:** hows Nico???

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Sleeping probably

 **Ocean:** hows your relationship going??????

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Percy, we started dating yesterday.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I haven’t seen him since then.

 **Ocean:** when’s your date????

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** No date is set yet.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Can we talk about something other than my love life please.

 **Ocean:** aw but I’m interested in your love life!!!

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I noticed.

 **Ocean:** what else is there to talk about??????

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** How about the amount of question marks you use

 **Ocean:** it shows my level of interest

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Ah

 **Ocean:** as you can see I was very interested in your relationship

 **Bear man:** Hello Percy and Will.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Oh thank the gods. Hi Frank.

 **Ocean:** hey what’s that supposed to mean

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** What do you want for your birthday Frank?

 **Ocean:** Wow ignored rude

 **Bear man:** Oh you don’t have to get me anything, being there is good enough :-)

 **Ocean:** come on man there’s gotta be something you want

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** ^^^

 **Bear man:** No, that’s ok.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Guess we’ll have to work it out ourselves

 **Ocean:** Yup

 **Ocean:** do I spy an online Nico

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Hey Nico!

 **Bear man:** Hello Nico :-)

 **Ocean:** how’s your relationship going???????????????

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Why exactly do you expect to get a better answer from Nico?

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** great

 **Ocean:** SEE NICO ANSWERED

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Not gonna lie I’m surprised by that

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** yeah since last night we have been on 20 dates got married and adopted 3 kids even though I haven’t seen him since then

 **Ocean:** cool what are your kid’s names

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** hades after my dad apollo after wills and percy jr

 **Ocean:** awesome I made it

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nico, how long have you been up?

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** like 5 minutes why

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nico always says the weirdest things right after he gets up.

 **Ocean:** nice morning Nico is great

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** thanks not my type

 **Ocean:** oh so when you say it it’s ok

 **Will’s Boyfriend** : yep

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** also evry1 knows now

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** someone come get me up im hungry

 **Ocean:** that’s your cue Will

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nico you have legs, walk.

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** carry me

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** percy would carry annabeth right percy

 **Ocean:** yep

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Fine.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Bye.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Aw I missed the solangelo

 **Ocean:** I’m still here

 **Annabae:** Damn I missed it too

 **Annabae:** I love how Nico’s straight up using Will as a slave already, yesterday he would have shadow travelled away at the mention of it XD

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** He’ll pretend it didn’t happen when he is more awake. He’s done it before.

 **Ocean:** spill

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It’s nothing crazy.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** He just is more willing to tell people things at that point.

 **Ocean:** omg imagine him drunk

 **Annabae:** Stop promoting underage drinking

 **Ocean:** it would be funny though

 **Annabae:** Yeah well you can see it when he’s old enough.

 **Ocean:** but that’s like 5 yeeeeeeaaaarrrrsssss awaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy

 **Viper:** i agree with percy on this one

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** WE AREN’T GIVING THE CHILD ALCOHOL

 **Viper:** we’ll have to take him to England for his 18 th he’ll be able to drink there

 **Ocean:** we have a plan

May 23rd 20:28

 **Fire:** Ha Nico how are your kids

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** shut up valdez

 **Fire:** Honestly I’m offended you didn’t call one Leo Jr

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** why would i ever do that

 **Fire:** Rude

 **Fire:** Since you made the joke can I do this now

_Fire changed Ocean’s nickname to Not Nico’s Type._

**Will’s Boyfriend:** sure whatever

 **Curly Wurly:** I’m glad you are happy Nico :)

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** thanks hazel

 **Not Nico’s Type:** i remember when i met you and you were obsessed with mythomagic

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** nobody needed to know that

 **Fire:** It’s fine Frank liked it too

 **Fire:** Oh you meant Will didn’t need to know that.

 **Fire:** I mean I can delete it if it matters that much

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Too late

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** i hate u percy

 **Not Nico’s Type:** whoops

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I think it’s cute

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** oh

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Everyone was obsessed with something as a kid

 **Not Nico’s Type:** see did you a favour Nico

 **Not Nico’s Type:** he’s probably blushing too much to speak

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** no im not

 **Not Nico’s Type:** that’s not what Jason just told me

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** omg can he stop spying on us

 **Not Nico’s Type:** ha I was kidding now we know you were blushing looooooooooool

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** -_-

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nico are you coming the camp fire??

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** yeah be there in a minute

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Ok x

 **Not Nico’s Type:** AW

 **Fire:** #Solangelo

 **Fire:** (I’ll take pictures)

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Ok

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** please dont

 **Fire:** You’ll thank me later Nico when your whole relationship is documented.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** True

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** dont encourage it

 **Fire:** Ok so now I’m an ‘it’ rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Solangelo is what you love then great, I accidentally made them the centre of the chapter. (It was an accident I swear)
> 
> Is there any characters you'd like to see more of? Because I feel like I'm not getting the balance quite right.
> 
> Also as I said before I am happy to take any requests or ideas or reccomendations or whatever for things they should talk about. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants McDonalds (as usual).

**SOLANGELO IS REAL**

May 24th 13:41

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** someone go get me mcdonalds

 **RARA:** Why?

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** i want some

 **RARA:** Why can’t you get it?

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** other people have super powers i cant fly

 **RARA:** You can shadow travel.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** NO

 **RARA:** I wasn’t suggesting it, calm down.

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** well if no ones gonna get it for me someone at least go with me

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Can’t. Working in the infirmary until 5. I’ll go with you after though? x

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** hmm no

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** i feel like it now

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** ill go again with you later though

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nico you can’t have McDonalds twice in a day

 **Will’s Boyfriend** : watch me

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I’ll go with you Nico

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** cool come get me

 **Not Nico’s Type:** I would come too but you know far away

 **Annabae:** Nico I’m going to buy you a McDonald’s gift card for your birthday

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** omg thanks how did you know

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I’ve never seen him look happier

 **RARA:** Wait if you’re together, why did you message each other on here?

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** Idk he replied not me

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Seriously you’re at the infirmary?

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** im always there

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I just walked to your cabin

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** ha

18:23

 **Curly Wurly:** So did Will take Nico to McDonald’s for a second time?

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Yep. He does this thing with his eyes, I couldn’t help it

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** it was great both times

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I can’t believe your first date was at McDonalds

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Ok didn’t think that through

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Now you have to tell people that for the rest of your lives

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** you say that like it’s a bad thing

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** But now my idea for a great romantic first date has gone

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** mcdonalds is romantic

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It really isn’t

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I had it all planned as well

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** but did it have mcdonalds

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** No

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** then the real first date is better

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Awww

 **Curly Wurly** : I’ve still never had McDonalds

_Will’s Boyfriend kicked Hazel Levesque from the chat_

**Nico’s Boyfriend:** Well then

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** kidding

_Will’s Boyfriend added Hazel Levesque to the chat_

**Curly Wurly:** I can’t believe you just kicked your own sister from the chat

 **Nico’s Boyfriend** : Disgraceful

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** we are going next week when you get here

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** like the first day

 **Curly Wurly:** Yay Double Date

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** whatever

 **Curly Wurly:** Awesome

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Aw ‘Awesome’ our child is growing up so fast.

 **Curly Wurly:** Jason I’ve been alive for almost 2 years

 **SolangeloShipper#1: *** toddler

 **Curly Wurly:** You know what I meant

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** So what day are you coming?

 **Curly Wurly:** Wednesday

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Is everyone coming that day?

 **Curly Wurly:** Frank, Percy, Annabeth and I definitely are but I think Reyna is coming on Friday and then staying until Sunday.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** How come?

 **Curly Wurly:** She doesn’t like to be away too long especially since both Praetors will be away

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** How long are you staying?

 **Curly Wurly:** Two weeks. Percy and Annabeth might stay longer though.

 **Annabae:** We are. As much as I want to go to college in New Rome, I need a break from the place after those entry exams.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Pentagon date

 **Annabae:** 1) It would be a quintuple date, I thought you knew Latin.

 **Annabae:** And 2) at that point I’m pretty sure it’s just 10 friends going somewhere.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Still

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Needs to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Kayla for beta reading this and to everyone for reading ^_^
> 
> Nobody said in the last chapter of any characters they wanted to see more of but if there are any relationships (either romantic or platonic) you'd like to see more of, feel free to comment them too! Characters are still accepted of course.


	6. Films, Houses and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decide on what films to watch at Frank's birthday but the conversation goes a bit off topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayla had so much to edit for this chapter. I think something happened to my brain. Thank you!

**Solangelo Is Real**

May 27th 17:27

 **Viper:** this chats been dead for days

 **Curly Wurly:** It’s only been 2 days

 **Curly Wurly:** I was dead for almost 70 years

 **Viper:** wow ok

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Didn’t know you had jokes that dark in you, Hazel

 **Viper:** omg only 9 days to Frank’s birthday

_Viper changed Bear man’s nickname to 9 days!!!_

**9 days!!!:** Yay!

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Have you decided on the movies yet?

 **9 days!!!:** No. I thought we could all vote on some.

 **Viper:** i vote the human centipede

 **9 days!!!:** That’s an R-rated movie, we can’t watch that! Hazel’s not even 15!

 **Viper:** ugh fine

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Frozen!!!

 **Not Nico’s Type:** ^^^

 **Not Nico’s Type:** or Nemo

 **Viper:** how about spirited away that film is greatttt

 **Not Nico’s Type:** OMG PONYO

 **Fire:** The Hobbit

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:**  Tangled!!!

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** omg you are actually obsessed with tangled

 **Curly Wurly:** How about Up, it’s adorable

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** You love it too

 **Viper:** oh god I always cry at up

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** lies

 **9 days!!!** : Leo, the Hobbit is too long to get more than one movie in

 **Fire:** True

 **Fire:** Iron Man

 **Viper:** omg pitch perfect

 **Popsicle:** I like that Disney one with the robot

 **Fire:** Wall-e?

 **Popsicle:** Yes

 **Fire:** Me too

 **RARA:** Back to the Future??

 **Annabae:** No one has said the obvious yet

 **Fire:** Look at that the whole squad’s here

 **Annabae:** Harry Potter

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Specific.

 **Annabae:** I don’t care which one

 **Fire:** Goblet of Fire?

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** NO

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** NO

 **Annabae:** God not that one

 **Fire:** Why?

 **Annabae:** If you’d read the books you’d know

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** ^^

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** SPEW. AND WINKY.

 **Annabae:** ‘he said calmly’

 **Fire:** How can you guys even read books? The dyslexia makes it almost impossible for me.

 **Annabae:** Audio books, Leo. Audio books.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** What house are you in?

 **Annabae:** Slytherin

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Huh always pinned you as a Ravenclaw

 **Annabae:** People always do but my fatal flaw is literally hubris

 **Annabae:** What about you?

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Hufflepuff

 **Annabae:** Of course. Nico is as well I’m guessing.

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** hey

 **Annabae:** You may have the whole Slytherin aesthetic going on, but your true Hufflepuff self shines through to those that know you

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** It’s true

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** i know….

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Everyone now, I’m interested

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Slytherin

 **RARA:** Me too

 **Viper:** saaaaaaaaame

 **Viper:** slytherin squad

 **Annabae:** Woohoo!

 **Annabae:** No Gryffindors yet where are they

 **Curly Wurly:** Me!

 **Annabae:** Awesome. What about you Frank?

 **Annabae:** I could see you as either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff

 **9 days!!!:** Hufflepuff fits me better I think

 **Annabae:** Where’s Jason at?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I’m a Gryffindor

 **Curly Wurly:** Yay a friend

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Yay internet-five

 **Curly Wurly:** What

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I’ll explain it when we get back to the Gryffindor common room

 **Annabae:** Who are we missing?

 **Annabae:** CALYPSO

 **Popsicle:** I’ve not seen the movies what do they mean?

 **Fire:** She’s a Ravenclaw I believe

 **Popsicle:** What’s that?

 **Fire:** Creativity/Intelligence

 **Popsicle:** Thanks babe

 **Fire:** ;)

 **Annabae:** I’m going to get everyone house badges at some point

 **Not Nico’s Type:** your cute when you’re excited

 **Annabae:** *you’re

 **Not Nico’s Type:** seriously

 **Annabae:** If you’re going to compliment me, do it correctly

 **Viper:** savage

 **9 days!!!:** Was a decision ever made about the film?

 **RARA:** No. Annabeth, Nico, and Will started having a Harry Potter fangirling session.

 **Viper:** I think one harry potter one marvel and one ghibli

 **Viper:** fair?

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Sounds fair to me.

 **9 days!!!:** Ok. I think we should watch the first Harry Potter since Calypso hasn’t seen any of them

 **Annabae:** Agreed.

 **9 days!!!:** And Captain America: Civil War for the Marvel one because it has everyone

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Except Thor but I think we have enough of our own Gods to care

 **Fire:** I wanna meet Thor

 **Annabae:** According to Magnus he isn’t anything like movie Thor

 **Annabae:** He kills his talking goats every day to eat and then resurrects them.

 **Fire:** Cool

 **Viper:** poor goats T_T

 **Viper:** this is why i’m a vegetarian

 **9 days!!!:** So what about the Ghibli one?

 **Not Nico’s Type:** PONYOOOOOOO

 **Viper:** spirited Away

 **Fire:** Howl’s moving castle

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Spirited Away

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** totoro

 **Curly Wurly:** Ponyo

 **9 days!!!:** Everyone wants different ones :/

 **Not Nico’s Type:** make a competition for who gets to choose

 **Not Nico’s Type:** With questions about yourself or something

 **Viper:** that’s just unfair percy

 **Viper:** Hazel chose the same film as you and she would win

 **Not Nico’s Type:** i was hoping you wouldn’t notice

 **9 days!!!:** Let’s just do closest number

 **9 days!!!:** 1-50. Go.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** 18

 **Viper:** 39

 **RARA:** 21

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** 2

 **Fire:** 29

 **Curly Wurly:** 33

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** 47

 **Popsicle:** 8

 **Annabae:** 12

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** 45

 **9 days!!!:** I chose 1. Will wins.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nice.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** What a decision

 **Viper:** choose spirited away

 **Not Nico’s Type:** CHOOSE PONYO

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** choose my neighbour totoro

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** im your boyfriend pick me

 **Viper:** unfair advantage

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** fair advantage

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** What will I get in return?

 **Not Nico’s Type:** $1

 **Viper:** $2

 **Not Nico’s Type:** $3

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** a hug

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nice. Nico wins.

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** :P

 **Viper:** whateverrrr

 **Viper:** should I bring popcorn

 **Not Nico’s Type:** should she Nico? You love corn right

 **Not Nico’s Type:** ha silly me *popcorn

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** must you bring up every bad memory

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** What’s this?

 **Not Nico’s Type:** well

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** no

 **Not Nico’s Type:** one time

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** no

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Nico got turned into corn

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** So thaaaaaat’s why you wouldn’t eat the popcorn at the movies that time

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** ITS CANNIBALISM OK

 **RARA:** Well this chat took an interesting turn.

 **RARA:** I’ll bring candy instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone give me another nickname for Hazel? Curly Wurly is stupid.
> 
> Also not sure on the upload schedule for the next few days. I want to keep it going for everyday so that the chapter number is the same as the date because that pleases me but I'm really busy tomorrow and I have an exam on Tuesday that is worth like 25% which I need to revise for on Sunday and Monday. I might try and post tomorrow even if it is something short but I haven't got many ideas so I'll either need to think of something or skip to the next important event unless anyone has suggestions?


	7. Jason's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has an interesting dream that leads to a conversation about switching bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to upload!!! (Like this is a week later than the date I said I'd be back!)  
> I did actually write it on like Thursday but then I had to send it to my beta and wait and then I never got around to uploading it, so yeah. Enjoy.

**SOLANGELO IS REAL**

May 29th  09:32

_SolangeloShipper#1 changed 8 days!!!’s name to 7 days!!!_

**SolangeloShipper#1:** I had a really weird dream last night.

 **Viper:** what about?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** So I swapped bodies with Will

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** And it was funny because Nico kept staring at me aaaaaaaaaaaall the tiiiiiiiiiime

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** And Will had some mixed feelings about that because Nico was staring at him but it was actually me he was staring at.

 **Viper:** omg XD

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It was so funny

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I probably laughed in my sleep

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It’s good I’m alone in my cabin or people might have been really concerned

 **Fire:** Where was I in this dream??

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Being chased by Piper and Nico

 **Viper:** nice

 **Fire:** That sounds like a team I wouldn’t want to be chased by

 **Fire:** What did I do?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Teamed up with the Hermes cabin to cause it

 **Fire:** Ah I see

 **Fire:** I wonder if that’s actually possible

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Please don’t try

 **Fire:** I wouldn’t swap you and Will

 **Fire:** Maybe you and Piper

 **Viper:** ive always wondered what it would be like to be a guy for a day i’m in

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I’m not that would be really weird

 **Viper:** it wouldn’t be that weird we are dating

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** That’s exactly why it would be weird

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Like imagine if we kissed

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It would be like kissing yourself

 **Viper:** imagine some other stuff ;)

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT OTHER STUFF HERE

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** WE HAVE A SMOL INNOCENT CHILD HERE

_SolangeloShipper#1 changed Curly Wurly’s name to Smol Child._

**Viper:** oops

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** What kind of name is Curly Wurly

 **Viper:** she has curly hair I thought it was good

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It wasn’t

 **Viper:** better than water or pretty

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Touché

 **Fire:** Who would you swap bodies with if you got to choose though?

 **Fire:** Like out of anyone in this chat

 **Viper:** depends

 **Viper:** based on what

 **Fire:** Anything

 **Fire:** Powers, looks, anything

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Hmm

 **Annabae:** I think you’d have to weigh out all the options here.

 **Viper:** annabeth getting serious

 **Annabae:** If you were Piper you could force people to do things

 **Viper:** and look super fabulous *hair flick*

 **Annabae:** If you were Percy, then you could control water and talk to horses.

 **Annabae:** adn loook s upe rhott!!11111111111

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Aw thanks Annabae

 **Annabae:** He took my phone.

 **Fire:** So rude

 **Not Nico’s Type:** And have a super awesome girlfriend  <3

 **Annabae:** That’s not how it works. For example, if Piper and I swapped bodies you’d be dating me in Piper’s body.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** well excuse me for trying to be nice

 **Annabae:** We’ve been through this

 **Fire:** ‘If you’re going to compliment me, do it right’

 **Annabae:** ^^

 **Not Nico’s Type:** hey who would you correct if I didn’t make any mistakes?

 **Annabae:** Literally anyone else

 **Not Nico’s Type:** you love it really  <3

 **Annabae:** Fine  <3

 **Not Nico’s Type:** :D

 **Fire:** Anyways…

 **Fire:** If you were me you could make fire

 **Not Nico’s Type:** If you were Annabeth you would have smart powers

 **Annabae:** Technically if you switched bodies you’d still have the same amount of knowledge since your mind is the same

 **Annabae:** But it would be easier to learn things I guess.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** and you can heal when you touch books

 **Annabae:** Please stop telling people that.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Why it’s funny

 **Viper:** it is pretty funny

 **Not Nico’s Type:** ha PRETTY funny because you’re a daughter of Aphrodite XD

 **Viper:** annabeth make him stop

 **Annabae:** Oh so when it’s about you it’s not funny

 **Viper:** one is a joke one is a really bad pun

 **Fire:** GUYS STOP GOING OFF TOPIC

 **Fire:** Frank would be a good person to switch bodies with.

 **Fire:** You could just transform back into yourself

 **Viper:** trueeeeeee

 **Not Nico’s Type:** or change into someone else as a prank

 **Fire:** I think I’ve made my decision

 **Annabae:** Also remember that Jason can fly and Nico can shadow travel and Will has healing powers.

 **Fire:** But can they change into dragons

 **Annabae:** No…

 **Fire:** Frank.

 **Annabae:** I’d probably go with either Hazel or Percy

 **Not Nico’s Type:** nice

 **Not Nico’s Type:** I’d probably be Frank as well

 **Fire:** Frank is so popular

 **Annabae:** Of course he is, we all love Frank.

 **Fire:** I’d date him

 **Fire:** Freo

 **Annabae:** I always seem to be questioning your loyalty to Calypso

 **Fire:** I can’t help it

 **Fire:** I just make jokes like this uncontrollably

 **Not Nico’s Type:** we noticed

 **Fire:** I’m sorry Calypso  <3

 **Fire:** I promise all of my jokes are jokes

 **Annabae:** She’s not even here

 **Fire:** She could look later

 **Fire:** I should probably get back to making more demigod phones

 **Annabae:** You’re making more?

 **Fire:** Selling them in the camp store

 **Fire:** Might as well make some money out of them

 **Annabae:** True

 **Annabae:** We have class now anyway

 **Fire:** See ya!

 **Annabae:** Bye :)

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Byeeeeeeeeeeee


	8. #exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent conversation about a dog somehow turns into everyone ripping into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol remember this fic I don't

**SOLANGELO IS REAL**

May 30th  16:46

_SolangeloShipper#1 changed 7 days!!!’s name to 6 days!!!_

**SolangeloShipper#1:** I saw the cutest dog today!

 **Not Nico’s Type:** OMG DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE???????

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I WAS GOING TO BUT THEIR HUMAN TURNED AROUND AND LOOKED AT ME WEIRD

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** ‘Their human’.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Love it XD

 **Not Nico’s Type:** THAT IS A TRULY SAD STORY BRO

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I KNOW T_T

 **Not Nico’s Type:** ANNABAE CAN WE GET A DOG?

 **Annabae:** We are literally always moving around so no not really.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** someone at chb ask Chiron to get a camp dog

 **Annabae:** I asked him that when I was 8, he said no.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** T_T

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** mrs oleary is crying rn

 **Not Nico’s Type:** OMG NO TELL HER IM SORRY

 **Not Nico’s Type:** ITS JUST I CANT FIT HER IN MY HOUSE I DID THAT ONCE IT DIDN’T END WELL

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** shes very upset she never wants to talk to her again

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Wow another person whos type im not

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Nico you’re in your cabin, Mrs O’Leary isn’t even here?

 **Not Nico’s Type:** I cant believe you lyed to me nico I thought we were friends

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** shes here in spirit

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** and you were wrong

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Also that isn’t how you spell lied.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** ha spirit get it because you are a son of Hades???

 **Not Nico’s Type:** also when did you become my girlfriend will???????

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** shut up Jackson

 **Annabae:** He’s filling in for me, I am back now you may resume your relationship with Nico.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Thanks

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** i wasnt aware of this temporary termination of our relationship

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Wow I think those are the longest words you’ve ever typed! Congratulations!

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** well how else was i suposed to say it

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I know you spelt that wrong on purpose, Death Boy

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** what no never

 **Not Nico’s Type:** I can’t believe my girlfriend was replaced by Will and it took me like 2 minutes to notice

 **Annabae:** I mean, our hair is the same colour. Both curly too.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** you are right Will is totally my type I understand now.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Oh my gods you know what that means!

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** wat

 **Not Nico’s Type:** what????

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** PERCY AND NICO HAVE THE SAME TYPE!

 **Annabae:** OH MY GODS THEY DO!

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** kill me

 **Not Nico’s Type:** loool

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** So when you complain about not being Nico’s type you’re being a bit hypocritical because you aren’t your type either XD

 **Not Nico’s Type:** guilty

 **Annabae:** I can’t believe you both have a thing for blondes

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Where do I stand in this?

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Yours isnt curly

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** also yours is lighter and shorter

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Not even you Nico? I have the blue eyes!

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** also lighter

 **Annabae:** It’s cute that you notice that, Nico.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** It isssssss awwwwww

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** shut up

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I’m laughing but I’m pretty sure I could pick your eyes from a picture of a thousand.

 **Viper:** that’s??? so??? poetic???

 **Viper:** how???

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I think I have tears in my eyes

 **Viper:** also hi guys I am here

 **Not Nico’s Type:** i bet Nico is blushing so hard right now

 **Annabae:** Hey Piper!

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** its because of his dad he literally cant help himself

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** It’s true, it’s awful honestly.

 **Annabae:** But it’s so adorable!

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I’d prefer a musical talent honestly, nobody likes poems.

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** I’d sing you a thousand songs if I could, Nico.

 **Viper:** damn will back at it again with the romantic poetic lines

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** see what i mean

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** but please dont you cant sing like at all

 **Nico’s Boyfriend:** Honestly someone stop me.

_Viper changed Nico’s Boyfriend’s name to Romantic Poet._

**Viper:** no its great

 **Viper:** Nico loves it dont you nico

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** shut up

 **Not Nico’s Type:** #exposed

 **Annabae:** I love how when Nico says ‘shut up’, it now means ‘stop telling all my secrets to Will’.

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** has not

 **Annabae:** I love how when Nico says ‘has not’, it now means ‘stop telling all my secrets to Will’.

 **Romantic Poet:** It’s okay, I knew already, I’ve seen the blushes

 **Will’s Boyfriend:** no u haven’t shut up

 **Viper:** you did it again babes

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** He’s not saying anything because his response would be shut up

 **Viper:** so true

_Viper changed Will’s Boyfriend’s name to shut up._

**Viper:** no capitals this time annabae otherwise it would be less funny

 **Annabae:** Fine.

 **shut up:** can we expose someone else for once

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Percy started drooling when Annabeth was explaining some science thing once

 **Not Nico’s Type:** i thought we were bros

 **Not Nico’s Type:** piper kept having mini heart attacks every time she saw Jason in his glasses when he first got them!

 **Viper:** hey jason attacked you not me!!!!

 **Viper:** jason finds Apollo attractive!!

 **Romantic Poet:** Ewww

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Piper!!!!

 **shut up:** isn’t he like your half brother ew

 **Annabae:** Oh god that makes it even worse

 **Not Nico’s Type:** it’s funny because Thalia said he was hot when we met him

 **shut up:** true someone should tell her about this

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** NO THANK YOU

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I THINK MY SISTER IS FINE WITHOUT THIS KNOWLEDGE

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Why has no one ripped into Annabeth yet

 **Not Nico’s Type:** because she’s perfect <3

 **Annabae:** I’m too smart to allow anyone to get dirt on me.

 **Romantic Poet:** Oh I beg to differ.

 **Annabae:** No

 **Annabae:** Don’t do it Will

 **Annabae:** I will hunt you down

 **Romantic Poet:** Annabeth, I’ve known you for a long time. Longer than everyone else here.

 **Viper:** im ready for this

 **Romantic Poet:** I seem to remember a very interesting moment from years ago.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** is this from before or after we met

 **Romantic Poet:** After.

 **Romantic Poet:** But before you started dating.

_Annabae had left the chat._

**Viper:** no no I don’t think so

_Viper added Annabae to the chat._

**Romantic Poet:** Anyway, a girl from the Dionysus cabin said that Percy was cute before he got to the campfire one night.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** This is going to be good I can feel it.

 **Romantic Poet:** So Annabeth casually says to her ‘Yeah, too bad he has a girlfriend at school though.’

 **Viper:** OH MY GODS ANNABETH I’M SCREAMING

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** WE HAVE A NEW RIPPER IN TOWN, HIS NAME IS WILL SOLACE!

 **Romantic Poet:** She then turned around to me and begged me to not tell anyone she said that.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** AWW ANNABAE

 **Not Nico’s Type:** YOU WERE JEALOUSSSSS

 **Annabae:** SHUT UP I HAD A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS

 **shut up:** whos saying shut up now

 **Annabae:** Yeah well I once saw Will hiding behind a tree, watching Nico practice sword fighting.

 **Annabae:** Of course at the time, I believed him when he said he was embarrassed about his own sword fighting skills and was looking for tips.

 **Annabae:** But now I know that you has a little twelve year old crush.

 **Annabae:** So ha.

 **shut up:** wait you liked me since you were 12???

 **Romantic Poet:** Maybe…

 **shut up:** ok wow

 **Viper:** honestly everyones going down today

 **Viper:** i love it

 **Not Nico’s Type:** I can tell you 1 person you wouldnt get anything on

 **Not Nico’s Type:** frank

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** trueeeeeeeeeee

 **Viper:** he blushes at everything he’s so innocent

 **Not Nico’s Type:** We should of got calypso on here I bet leo would be interesting

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Yessss

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** He’s going to be sad he missed this though, I’m pretty sure he has stuff on everyone.

 **Annabae:** I wouldn’t be surprised

 **Viper:** he could probably tell us if anyone else thought Percy had a girlfriend at school

 **Annabae:** SHUT UP

 **Annabae:** The only thing preventing me from changing your name to something to do with you having the hots for people with glasses is the smol innocent child

 **Fire:** Are you talking about me?

 **Viper:** yes because you are the most innocent of all of us

 **Fire:** por supuesto ;)

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** We should probably change the topic of conversation before Leo joins in the exposure

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Yup

 **Romantic Poet:** So are you and Annabeth looking forward to visiting?

 **Not Nico’s Type:** Yep!! less than a week now :D

 **shut up:** i am too

 **Annabae:** Aw thanks Nico!

 **Romantic Poet:** Don’t bee fooled by his kindness, he is excited to take Hazel to McDonalds

 **shut up:** you dont know that maybe im happy were going on a date

 **Romantic Poet:** Only because it’s McDonalds though.

 **shut up:** no id be happy if the date wasnt at mcdonalds too

 **Romantic Poet:** Let’s on a date now then

 **shut up:** ok where

 **Romantic Poet:** It’s a surprise, I’ll pick you up in 10 minutes

 **shut up:** ok

 **Romantic Poet:** Okay.

 **Fire:** ‘Maybe okay can be our always’

 **Annabae:** Really Leo? XD

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** You just ruined their adorable exchange!

 **Fire:** It’s fine they were finished anyway

 **shut up:** how do you know that

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Nico get ready!!

 **shut up:** i am it only takes like 10 seconds to change a shirt

 **shut up:** pretty sure will would have told me if I needed to go rent a tux to change into

 **Viper:** have a good time !!!

 **shut up:** thanks bye

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** lets spy on them

 **shut up:** i haven’t put my phone away yet

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** damn

May 30th  20:23

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** gUyS tHeY jUsT kIsSeD

 **Not Nico’s Type:** OMG YAY

 **Smol Child:** Aww my big brother is all grown up.

 **Viper:** asdfgjwofmvdlmksmotmbsr

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Nico is now going inside

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** AW HE WENT BACK FOR ANOTHER KISS

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** This is so good and pure

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Ok now he has actually gone in.

 **shut up:** why do you always do this

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I can’t help it I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop making every chapter Solangelo (unless you guys like it that way, idk I feel like this fic should be about everyone).
> 
> I don't know when I will update again considering the last time was over four months ago but maybe I will be better at updating after I have finished my exams. Possibly. Probably not. (Also thanks for 141 kudos I am shook)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, I don't have any tumblr friends: ruleroftheghosts.tumblr.com  
> (If you like this enough then you can force me to write by sending repetitive messages to me)


	9. Couples Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper comes up with the idea to take a couples quiz

**SOLANGELO IS REAL**

May 31st  22:27

 **Viper:** is everyone in this chat in a relationship???

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Reyna isn’t

 **Viper:** damn i wanted to do a couples quiz for everyone

 **RARA:** It’s fine, go ahead. I’m busy anyway.

 **Viper:** ok cool is everyone here

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Yeah

 **Romantic Poet:** Yep

 **Smol Child:** Yes

 **shut up:** no

 **Annabae:** Here!

 **Not Nico’s Type:** me too

 **Popsicle:** Yes

 **Fire:** Hell yeah

 **6 days!!!:** I’m here.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** NO ONE CHANGED FRANK’S NAME!!!

_SolangeloShipper#1 changed 6 days!!!’s name to 5 days!!!_

**SolangeloShipper#1:** That’s better.

 **5 days!!!:** Thank you.

 **Viper:** ok first question!

 **Viper:** who is your SOs best friend

 **Annabae:** Grover

 **Fire:** This is going to cause riots, Piper

 **Fire:** Me?

 **Smol Child:** What does ‘SO’ mean

 **Fire:** I don’t know who else could be considering you’ve been on an island for thousands of years

 **Annabae:** Leo!!!

 **Viper:** significant other

 **shut up:** me obvs

 **Popsicle:** I was going to say you were right Leo but I think I’ve changed my mind.

 **Popsicle:** Juniper seemed quite nice maybe we will be best friends

 **Not Nico’s Type:** either Piper or Hazel

 **Not Nico’s Type:** or maybe thalia idk you have a lot of friends

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** That’s the most egotistical thing you have ever said Nico, I’m so proud!

 **Romantic Poet:** Me or Jason?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** But yeah Annabeth and Hazel

 **5 days!!!:** Same as Jason

 **5 days!!!:** Wait no not herself, Piper and Annabeth

 **Smol Child:** I feel bad but I’m not sure

 **Viper:** OK WOW THIS IS A MESS

 **5 days!!!:** I’d probably say you ^_^

 **Viper:** i say this time we ask each person

 **Viper:** i will be like the game show host

 **Viper:** i will call it Piper’s Love Show

 **Viper:** the next question is….

 **Viper:** what is your so’s favourite food

 **Viper:** FIRST UP: PERCY

 **Not Nico’s Type:** she loves my mum’s brownies

 **Annabae:** It’s the truth.

 **Annabae:** Honestly guys you need to try them one day

_Annabae changed the group name to Sally Jackson for President._

**Viper:** ok your turn ANNABAE

 **Annabae:** Honestly anything blue.

 **Annabae:** If I have to be specific then pancakes.

 **Not Nico’s Type:** tasty :P

 **Viper:** ok you guys did great no surprise considering how long you two have known eachother

 **Viper:** NEXT UP FRANK ZHANG

 **5 days!!!:** Hazel likes shrimp gumbo.

 **Viper:** I believe that to be true however for confirmation…

 **Smol Child:** It’s true.

 **shut up:** not for long

 **Romantic Poet:** Nico, everyone else here has tried McDonalds but it’s no one else’s favourite

 **shut up:** well thats because you all have something wrong with you

 **Viper:** i mean i’m a vegetarian so there isnt a large selection for me

 **Viper:** but anyways continuing

 **Viper:** Hazel?

 **Smol Child:** He loves oranges

 **Fire:** Donald Trump is an orange

 **Romantic Poet:** Why??? Would?? You?? Say?? That???

 **Viper:** what did frank do to you to be attacked in this way

 **Fire:** Nothing just sharing a fun fact

 **shut up:** do you know what fun means

 **Romantic Poet:** Savage

 **Viper:** ANYWAYS

 **5 days!!!:** Hazel is correct however I may be put off of them now.

 **Viper:** LEO

 **Fire:** Tacos

 **Popsicle:** Nope

 **Fire:** But when I took you to the taco place you said you loved them

 **Popsicle:** They aren’t my favourite though

 **Fire:** What is then

 **Popsicle:** Not telling you

 **Viper:** leo your such a failure

 **Viper:** CALYPSO

 **Fire:** Ha you’ll never guess

 **Popsicle:** Tacos with cheese, lettuce and hot sauce.

 **Fire:** Damnit

 **Not Nico’s Type:** damn leo u just got told

 **Popsicle:** It’s because you never pay attention babe

 **Fire:** I’m sorryyyyy L  <3

 **Popsicle:** As long as you get at least one question right

 **Viper:** okey time for WILL

 **Romantic Poet:** Hmm this is a tough one

 **Romantic Poet:** I wonder wha-Mcdonalds

 **shut up:** aw how did you know

 **Romantic Poet:** Lucky guess.

 **Viper:** NICO

 **shut up:** strawberries

 **shut up:** from the camp fields

 **Romantic Poet:** I’m surprised you know that actually

 **Romantic Poet:** I thought you would say McDonalds

 **shut up:** obviously not you said earlier it wasnt im not dumb

 **Romantic Poet:** Yeah but you are a bit obsessed, Sunshine

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Romantic Poet:** ???

 **Fire:** Are you having a seizure

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** SUNSHINE

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** THAT’S SO ADORABLE

 **Fire:** Kinda ironic considering Will’s the son of the sun god

 **Romantic Poet:** But he’s my sunshine

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** AWWWW

 **Viper:** youre doing it again babe

 **Romantic Poet:** I was born with a curse

 **shut up:** are we moving on now

 **Viper:** JASON YOUR TURN

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** PB &J Sandwiches

 **Viper:** yupppppp

 **Viper:** yours is pizza right

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Yeah

 **Not Nico’s Type:** guys I sent a screen shot of the group chat name for my mum

 **Not Nico’s Type:** She told me to go to bed

 **Not Nico’s Type:** i told her that it’s only like 8 here

 **Not Nico’s Type:** She didn’t care

 **Fire:** Do as you’re told Percy

 **Annabae:** So disrespectful to the future president

 **Not Nico’s Type:** not the point

 **Not Nico’s Type:** she said she will make us brownies!!!

 **Annabae:** YAAAASSS

 **Viper:** when im interested in these things that will make annabeth use slang

 **Not Nico’s Type:** we’ll get them on Wednesday when we stop off at hers

 **shut up:** oh mcdonalds day

 **Romantic Poet:** Oh my gods Nico XD

 **Annabae:** I really hope Hazel likes McDonalds, I’m scared what will happen if she doesn’t

 **Smol Child:** I am too

 **Viper:** SHE IS ONLY YOUNG

 **5 days!!!:** Please do not hurt her

 **shut up:** im not going to kill my own sister

 **Viper:** THANK THE GODS

 **shut up:** just wont speak to her ever again for insulting my sunshine

 **Annabae:** I want a picture of this on Wednesday

 **Annabae:** Will staring lovingly at Nico while Nico stares lovingly at his McDonalds meal

 **Fire:** BREAKING NEWS: LOCAL DEMIGOD LOVES MCDONALDS MORE THAN HIS BOYFRIEND

 **5 days!!!:** I will get that for you Annabeth

 **Popsicle:** Stop being mean to Nico

 **Romantic Poet:** I should have known I was entering a polyamorous relationship

 **Fire:** It’s not too late to exit

 **shut up:** yes it is

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Awwww

 **shut up:** i dont wanna third wheel hazel and frank at mcdonalds

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Less aww but kinda still aww

 **Romantic Poet:** I’m sure Piper would be happy to go along, right?

 **Viper:** most certainly william

 **shut up:** no thats fine ill take you

 **Romantic Poet:** Yeah okay XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that it hasn't been that long since the last chapter :D
> 
> Also I thought I'd let you know I might be adding some of Nico and Will's private chats during the group chats so I will be making this into a series so look out for that so you can subscribe for that as well as just the individual fic if you are interested in that.   
> I will also probably write out some of the events that happen e.g. the day everyone gets to CHB and they will be part of the series rather than this as well because I know it can be kind of annoying when a text fic just randomly turns into a non-text fic so there is the option not to read those.


	10. Triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rivalry begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those chats between Nico and Will?   
> Basically I created them because of a specific chapter I wanted to write and now I can't remember it because I left it too long I actually hate myself sometimes.
> 
> But yeah sorry for the wait also sorry this is kinda short but I figured short is better than nothing at all right?

**Sally Jackson For President**

June 1st 13:36

 **Fire:** Guys I accidentally just set my cabin on fire

 **Annabae:** What, really?!?

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** LEO!!!

 **Fire:** Ha just kidding

 **Fire:** JUNE FOOLS!

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** That’s???

 **shut up:** not???

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** A thing???

 **Fire:** How did you do that…?

 **shut up:** lol we are together

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** NICO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT WE ARE TELEPATHICALLY BY OUR COUSIN BOND!

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** But yeah not a thing, Leo.

 **Fire:** Yeah well I was on a quest in April so

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Why didn’t you it last month then

 **Fire:** Forgot

 **shut up:** well all make sure to prank you well then

 **Annabae:** Please Nico, you can’t just use no punctuation for ‘We’ll’.

 **Annabae:** Like at least use a space or something.

 **Annabae:** P l e a s e.

 **Fire:** Looooool Annabeth is so triggered

 **Annabae:** I actually am, this isn’t a laughing matter.

 **shut up:** ok well stop laughing

 **Annabae:** Not funny, Nico.

 **Fire:** Aaaaanyway, only me and Calypso were on the quest so only we can prank soz guys

 **5 days!!!:** But we also missed out on pranking you so that isn’t actually fair.

 **Fire:** I made up June Fools, I make the rules.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** FRANK’S NAME IS WRONG

_SolangeloShipper#1 changed 5 days!!!’s name to 4 days!!!_

**Fire:** You literally have the same reaction to that every day

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Well, it’s important.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Although let’s please not do it again it’s really annoying

 **Annabae:** Agreed.

 **Annabae:** It’s your birthday next anyway

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Maybe you should do it for me just to endure the pain I did

 **Fire:** Too late now buddy

 **4 days!!!:** If you’re the only one that can remember now then who will remember for you

 **Fire:** Exactly too bad I really wanted it to happen for you :/

 **shut up:** hey everyone know what tomorrow is

 **Annabae:** The day we all get to have a happy reunion and have some great food… at camp.

 **shut up:** no i cant believe you would suggest that

 **Annabae:** Who’s triggered now?

 **shut up:** i know im having mcdonalds and thats all that matters

 **Annabae:** If its really all that matters then why do you keep reminding us

 **shut up:** its called excitement wow i thought you were smart

 **Annabae:** I thought we were friends I guess we all make mistakes.

 **Fire:** I’m sorry but

 **Fire:** Did Annabeth just make a spelling mistake

 **Fire:** and NOT correct it?

 **Annabae:** NO

 **Annabae:** ************It’s

_Fire changed Annabae’s name to triggered_

**Fire:** Notice the lack of capital letter

 **triggered:** Why is it Attack Annabeth Day :(

_triggered changed her name to Triggered_

_triggered changed shut up’s name to Shut Up_

**SolangeloShipper#1:** Now you’re just ruining Nico’s aesthetic

 **Shut Up:** yeah so rude

 **Triggered:** Go cry to Will about it.

 **Shut Up:** FINE

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I guess that’s our cousin bonding time over wow

 **Fire:** If you’re sad, I’m here for you.

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** I JUST FEEL LIKE SINCE HE’S BEEN DATING WILL HE NEVER HAS TIME FOR ME

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Just kidding, they were basically dating before anyway nothing has changed.

 **Fire:** I’m sure some things have ;) ;)

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** nO LEO

 **Fire:** So Annabeth are you going to get Percy to help defend you’re honour?

 **Triggered:** I don’t need no man to defend me.

 **Triggered:** I could take them both down.

 **Romantic Poet:** Please can you stop bullying my boyfriend for his aesthetic thanks.

 **Triggered:** Your boyfriend’s aesthetic is hurting me, he should stop.

 **4 days!!!:** Why are you two fighting I don’t like it :(

 **Fire:** Look what you two did now, you made Frank sad 4 days before his birthday.

 **Triggered:** I’m sorry, Frank :(

 **Triggered:** Okay, let’s agree to say sorry on the count of three.

 **Shut Up:** fine

 **Triggered:** One

 **Triggered:** Two

 **Triggered:** Three

**Fire: …**

**Triggered:** See, now I’m just disappointed in both of us

 **Shut Up:** i dont know why you expected any different

 **Triggered:** True.

 **Triggered:** Fine, I’M SORRY.

 **Shut Up:** sorry back

 **4 days!!!:** Thanks guys! It isn’t good to fight!

 **SolangeloShipper#1:** Very True

2:48

 **Not Nico’s Type:** I can’t believe nico and Jason had cousin bonding time without me :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that chapterrrrr
> 
> Ok for the next day I think I'm going to write some of it so it isn't a chat but like upload it as a separate chapter (only because I know some people don't like it when text fics change to not text fic)??? And it can be part of the series?? It won't be a necessary read as I will still upload a text chapter but I kind of want to write it.
> 
> See you next year for the next chapter !!!


End file.
